Yang Xiao Long vs Bowser Koopa
Description ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE Battle Bowser's Castle (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqFtW92WUaI%7C Castle Theme - Super Mario World) Yang Xiao Long ran through the castle, on a area of a stone pathway with lava around it. She punches away a few Goombas, as she looks up to see a Thwomp about to crush her. She activated the Ember Celica, and jumps out of the way, shooting at it, only to have the bullets pounce off. Several Koopas ran at her. Yang uppercuts a Koopa, and then shoots two of them, elbowing the last one away, leaving them all dead. Suddenly, riding in the Koopa Clown Car, Bowser came. The king of Koopas said "Hah! I've got you in my castle and trapped, Peach!" Yang said "Huh? Who's Peach?". Bowser replied "You are! You both have long, blonde, hair. Clearly the same person. Whatever, if you won't accept to be kidnapped, I'll defeat you!" LET'S GET FIRED UP! FIGHT! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ddOT_TJnKg Masked Dedede - Kirby Triple Deluxe) 60 SECONDS The Clown Car begins firing cannon balls at Yang, but Yang jumps off each of them, and then punches Bowser in the face. Bowser jumps out of the Clown Car, and slashes Yang twice, but Yang punches Bowser in the stomach, as the two jumped back some. The two firey fighters had a stare down, as they run at eachother, clashing in a punch upon reaching. 50 SECONDS Bowser blasted fire at Yang, doing damage to her. She then ran at Bowser again, only to be slashed, as she saw a strip of her hair fall off. She got mad, and then punched Bowser rapidly, and punched him away, and began shooting at him. Bowser got in his shell, spinning around, knocking the bullets away. The Beacon Student ducked to dodge these, and then takes a shot at him when he wasn't in his shell anymore. 40 SECONDS Bowser grabs Yang by the neck, and holds her up, slightly choking her. Yang punches Bowser in the face, as Bowser looks back with a slight bruise. Bowser then charges up his fire breath, as Yang shoots him in the stomach, making the Koopa King lose his grip on the RWBY Member. Yang rapidly punches at Bowser, and uppercuts him away. 30 SECONDS Bowser blast several fireballs at Yang, but Yang jumps over one, and barely moves past the second one. She shoots behind her, boosting her at Bowser, and directly slamming her fist into his stomach, and then shooting below him to cause a explosion sending the Koopa King flying. Bowser lands, badly damaged, but then has a plan. 20 SECONDS A Thwomp comes down, which Bowser grabs. The Koopa King spins around, and then throws the Thwomp at Yang, hitting her, and knocking her away to the edge of the area. Lava waterfalls were below, with blocks and floors too. Yang jumps up, and looks at Bowser running at her. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9mQTmXxU8E%7C I Burn) Yang shoots bullets behind her, rocketing her at Bowser, rapidly punching him. Bowser then punches Yang away, but Yang shoots bullets behind Bowser blasting him at the edge. 10 SECONDS Yang began running at Bowser, and shooting at him. The King of Koopas returned fire with blast of fire at Yang. 5 SECONDS Yang rocketed herself past several of the fire blast, and nearly reached Bowser. 4 SECONDS Bowser begins charging up a big blast of fire. 3 SECONDS Yang reached Bowser, and rocketed herself up as Bowser blasted the fire blast. 2 SECONDS Yang then landed down, but Bowser then grabs her by the neck. 1 SECOND Yang was then smashed into the floor by Bowser, knocking her out. K.O. Bowser holds Yang up by the neck, and walks off to go throw her in a cage. Elsewhere, Mario is confused on why Peach hasn't been kidnapped yet. And still elsewhere, Ruby is confused where Yang was, and runs off to go find her. This melee's winner is.. BOWSER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music